F a i l i n g Replacement
by ColourMyWorld
Summary: Yeah, keep on trying to hurt me with your petty comments. Just a brief warning, you will f a i l. Miley Support. FiveShot -NiLEY-
1. Chapter 1

**F a i l i n g replacement...**

**A/N: Just a simple Miley-support one shot,**

**I got the inspiration last night after reading loads of one shots**

**and I just HAD to do it....xxx**

**Yeah, just keep trying to hurt me with your petty comments. Keep trying to dig up my weak spot. Just a brief warning, you will f a i l.**

**Skipping happily down the sunlit street, I looked like a right retard, stopping to pose for paparazzi every now and then. My rapturing enthusiasm was catching as my extremely perky voice echoed through the streets, making cute little toddlers getting pushed in prams turn and point in that adorable way toddlers do. Honestly, nothing could bring my mood down today. Well maybe except _them._**

**Flipping open my phone, Mandy's hyper active face popped up on my screen, eyes crossed and tongue sticking out. Giggling quietly to myself as the word retard played into onlookers minds yet again. I quickly read the text, deep blue eyes darting up and down my diamond studded i-phone.**

_**Smilerz....!**_

_**Meet you at Starbucks in ten!**_

_**Silly mummy making poor little Manders clean her room.**_

_**SAVE ME!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!**_

_**Trying to calm down, put extra sugah on my cereal again...**_

_**Hehe ^_^**_

**My soft giggles burst into small continuous bursts of laughter, pushing the clear glass door with _Starbucks _imprinted on.**

"**You have to pull." A voice said behind me. Laughing at my stupidness, I thanked the anonymous person without the common sense to turn around, and pulled the door open, stumbling slightly in the process.**

"**Gosh I'm weak." I said to myself as I slipped into the marginally large queue. I sighed outwardly, kicking dust impatiently as the queue droned on. And on. And on. And on and on and on. You get the idea. There was peals of laughter coming from behind me, very familiar, as it echoed through my head. My mind worked furiously, trying to figure out the source of it without turning around and facing an awkward and intense situation, which always dampen my mood. **

**Demi! Thats Demi's laugh. And if Demi's here then they're all here, Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Selena. Demi and I are pretty close, and occasionally we hang out, but its mostly phone calls with me venting. She's the best listener you'll ever meet, and gives awesome advice. You can always count on her.**

**Joe is the only Jonas I'm still friends with, mostly because he's the only one thats been neutral through this whole incident. Or as she likes to call it, feud.**

**Kevin, that friendship was lost when he wore that shirt, but frankly it doesn't bother me anymore. I'm too thick-skinned to let small things like that bother me. **

**With Nick I have no idea where we stand. I haven't talked to him since that very messy break-up we had over a year ago. **

**Selena, ugh, just choking out that hideous name makes me want to h u r l. She's such a petty bitch. But then who am I to talk, I'm pretty bitchy when I want to be.**

"**Miley!" Demi's bouncy voice jumped a pitch higher as she spotted me in front of her, as she tapped me lightly on the shoulder, turning me around.**

"**Oh hey Dem." I said, wrapping her in a hug. Her silky hair ticked my cheek, as I tried, and might I add failed, to smother in my giggles.**

"**What about me Miles, do I get a hug?"Joe jumped out from behind Demi, his hair molded in to yet another new hair style.**

"**No, you got one yesterday." I joked, stepping aside when he reached forward to hit my arm. **

"**Miles!" He whined, stepping forward.**

"**I'm kidding Joe, come here you hair obsessed lump." I pulled him up straight as he practically jumped on me, suffocating my life.**

"**Joe, your killing me." I choked out, pushing him off me lightly.**

"**Kevin, Nick, Selena." I nodded towards their direction. Kevin smiled, waving awkwardly. Nick nodded back, without making eye-contact or any attempt to even look up. A sly look crept up on Selena's lipstick smeared mouth.**

"**Miley, so nice to see you again, did you see Nick, Joe, and Kevin's new movie? It was _amazing._" She emphasized on the last word, nuzzling into Nick's neck, who was looking extremely uncomfortable.**

"**Yeah, Noah _really _wanted to see it, and surprise surprise I got dragged in. She is _obsessed _with you guys." I smiled, remembering the fuss Noah kicked up so I would take her to see it.**

"**Who isn't, I mean look at me, I'm hot." Joe bragged, flicking back his hair like a girl.**

"**Actually Joe, she likes Kevin the best." I giggled, as his gleeful gaze dropped to an appalled one.**

"**But I'm MUCH better than Kevin!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down on the spot, furious.**

"**Calm down Joey, your _my _favorite." I said.**

"**Yay! Hah, beat that Kevin!" He pumped his fist in the air in glee, satisfied after rubbing it in Kevin's face. Not that Kevin would care.**

"**You seriously need to cut down on your sugar." I patted his shoulder, feeling Selena's death glares on me.**

"**You should have come to the premier, the after party was fabulous." She ruffled Nick's curls like you would do to a little stray dog, giggling at him.**

"**As you already know, seeing as this is a part of your conversation slash trying to hurt me, I wasn't invited." I said.**

"**Oh, sorry, I forgot, Its just all their friends were there, and I thought you were still their friend." Her lips curled up slightly, trying to hide her glee.**

"**As you very clearly know, I haven't been their friend in over a year, try and keep up." I laughed, shaking my long brunette curls back.**

"**I wanted to invite you Miles, its just that... well Nick and Kevin..." His voice trailed off, as Kevin and Nick's heads shot up at the sound of their names.**

"**Didn't want me there, I get it Joe." I said, praying that Mandy would hurry up and get here. Why did she have to clean her room today?**

"**Its not like that, we just-" Kevin started to say.**

"**I said I get it, the truth hurts." I shrugged carelessly, trying to shrug the subject off, which seems to be impossible with Selena around. **

"**Oh, and I saw the scandal pictures." Selena nodded, a fake act of sympathy arousing. And she passes as an actress.**

"**Scandal, it was a few pictures of me in a bikini, there are pictures of you in a bikini all over the net, so if you put it like that, your just as bad as I am, so shut that fucking mouth of yours, because I seriously don't want to hear the load of crap coming out, save it for someone who cares." I spat, trying to keep my mouth hushed in order not to catch the eye of the press.**

"**She's right you know." Demi said from behind me.**

"**Demi, are you on her side?" She asked.**

"**I'm no one's side." She said.**

"**Then shut up." She sighed. "I feel sorry for your mum, having to put up with an attitude like yours." **

"**Yeah, I do too, but thats nothing compared to what your poor mum has to put up with, having a total bitch as a daughter, she must be ashamed." I smiled spitefully, as my words stabbed into her like daggers. I don't want to be mean, but this girl drives me over the edge.**

"**Well that is unless your mum is even more of a slut than you are." She smirked. My head shot up at this one, cheeks flaring scarlet from anger.**

"**The only slut I know is the one standing right in front of me, you have no right to say anything about my mum, and If you want to insult someone, please take your hits at me bitch." I whisper-yelled. Certain people are taking a lot of interest in this argument. Ahem, Nick, Joe, Kevin, Demi. Especially Nick. Does he like watching her insult me? Jerk.**

"**Did you hear Miley? Disney's thinking about canceling Hannah for a new star, its between Brenda, Ashley, and me. Its almost like there _replacing _you with me. You seem to get replaced a lot these days don't you?" She spat maliciously, my hand itching to slap her.**

"**Replace, _you, _with _me? _Don't make me laugh Selena, face the fact that you can't sing." I literally laughed at loud at her last hit.**

"**Yeah, thats why I have an album coming out." She rolled her dark eyes expressively.**

"**Don't you get it? How naive can someone get? You only got a contract because Joe, Nick, and Kevin got it for you, just like they did for Demi, and just like I did for them." I laughed bitterly, her cool eyes baring into mine like a vampires fangs.**

"**Are you saying that they couldn't have got one without you?"**

"**No, they would have got one, they're really talented, even a blind idiot like your bitchy self see that, thats _why _I got it for them, because I saw how much they deserved one. Demi, my gosh, the only way Demi wouldn't have got one would be if we were living in a parallel universe, she's the most freakishly talented person I've ever met. But you wouldn't have. Its not because your not good, because you are, but your not good enough. You can't even compete with your best friends, I heard one in the same, all you can hear is Demi, did you actually sing? If you can't even do that, how are you going to compete with people like Taylor, who can write professional songs and sing them better than half the world?" I questioned, hands jointed on my hips in a sassy attitude.**

"Well.... at least I'm _likable_!"she blurted out, a bright shade of crimson chalked on her usually pale cheeks.

"**Excuse me?" I asked.**

"**At least my friends don't bail on me, and replace me, at least my boyfriend doesn't dump me and starting dating again two weeks later, at least-" She started to yell in a hushed tone.**

"**Is this meant to be hurtful?" I questioned.**

"**Okay, I'll rephrase, everyone hates you!" **

"**Really? I think your wrong there Selena, 75% of the world hates me, including you, but there is a 25% that likes me." I shrugged.**

"**And who would that be?"**

"**My family, my friends-" **

"**What friends do you have?" She asked.**

"**I'm her friend." Joe butted in from behind me, towering over me.**

"**And so am I." Said Demi.**

"**Joe and Demi are my friends, and Mandy, Tori, Lesley, Ashley, Vanessa, Taylor, Zac, Dylan, Cole, David, Emily, Mitchel, Corbin, do you want me to continue?" I asked.**

"**Nick and Kevin aren't your friends, and do you know why?" She replied.**

"**I don't."**

"**Why don't you guys tell her why your not her friend anymore?" Joe said.**

"**Uhhh... Nick, you go first." Kevin nudged Nick awkwardly, gluing his gaze to the floor.**

"**Uhm, awkwardness?" He shrugged.**

"**Is that a question or an answer?" I asked, slightly confused.**

"**I don't know." He sighed.**

"**I'd prefer if you answered with an answer like a normal person." I said.**

"**I don't really feel comfortable telling you in front of everyone." He muttered, still avoiding my eye contact.**

"**Text it then." I said.**

"**Are you kidding?" He knitted his eyebrows together inquisitively. **

"**Do I look I'm kidding?" I said. "Don't answer that, just start texting." **

"**Fine." He muttered, pulling out a sleek black i-phone. Hardly a minute passed, before my phone vibrated, and flipped it open, tapping _read _with trembling fingers, hiding it with my spare hands so they couldn't see.**

**- - - - -**

**I know you hate me for leaving it on a cliffhanger**

**I'm going to make this a two-shot, and if I get more ideas for it, I might consider making it a five-shot, I don't know, it depends on how many reviews I get, if you liked it, the usual...x**

**Hello!**

**Check out my other stories...**

**Trainwreck**

**Abandoned**

**Me without you**

**Impressions**

**all updated today or tomorrow :D**

**Also, check out my youtube niley on ./RainbowCookie-x**

**Add me on facebook! Just search Rubab Abdi, tell me if more than one link comes up, if not then add! I don't have a display pic yet just to let you know x**


	2. Chapter 2

**F a i l i n g replacement**

**Two**

**A/N: Okay, I loved all your reviews, they were so sweet, and I wanted to make this chapter good for you guys, but it was so frustrating. I rewrote it like three times, and kept finding something wrong with it. Frankly, I hate this chapter. But I gave up trying to re do it, because I hated all the chapters I wrote. Also, would anyone beta this story for me? Cos I honestly think my writing is crap, so someone editing it might make it slightly better. And anyone willing to beta Impressions for me? It would mean a lot. Just want to point out that I don't mean to offend any Selena supporters. Though honestly I'm not really a Selena supporter myself anymore, I've kinda gone off her. I still love Demi, and wizards and everything, it just seems like she's following in the exact footsteps of Miley. You get a Disney TV show, make a movie of that TV show, get an album out, you know what I mean? Just to point out, I LOVE Party In The USA, can't wait for Miley's new album. **

_From: Nick_

_I know your going to complain about this as soon as you finish reading, but if I tell you this I'd prefer to tell you in person. And I know if I don't tell you Joe will, so can I talk to you outside?_

"No." I blurted out as soon as I read the last line, not even stopping to think about it. Hell, I don't need to think about it, I'm not here to listen to his fake apologies.

"Please?" He pleaded, one of his curls falling into his right eye, making him look even more cute than before, which I didn't think was possible.

"Not even in your wildest dreams Nicholas." I scoffed harshly, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Is anyone else as confused as I am right now?" Joe spoke out suddenly, tilting his head in supposed confusion.

"Me." Demi said, but there was a familiar glint in her eye, and I have a feeling she knew exactly what was going on.

"Well I'm getting bored, just accept the fact that he hates you Miley, and move on already." Selena sighed cockily, a sinister look wiped across her face.

"Why don't you go take some acting lessons? Trust me, you really need them." I shot back, smirking in the obnoxious way I do.

"Yes, thats why my show is more popular than yours." She rolled her eyes expressively, latching onto Nick's arm tighter. How clingy does someone want to get?

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. I'd love to burst your happy bubble, but I frankly can't be bothered to waste my efforts on you." I sighed inwardly, wishing she would give up already. Her insults are plainly named as failures.

"What do you waste your efforts on? It seems to me like you don't try in many things." She said, twirling a stray strand of her hair around her finger.

"Yeah, I figured that part out by myself. Not many people are worth it these days." I said absentmindedly, wondering what was taking Mandy so long. I can't believe that she's twenty one and still gets forced to clean her room. If age was according to maturity, her and Joe would both be five. They have so much in common its freaky.

"Okay, I am officially sick of this, Selena trying to hurt her, Miley getting her back good, and Selena looking stupid." Demi shook her shiny brown locks in disbelief, grabbing my arm. "Nick is going to explain his idiotic self, and you are going to listen whether you like it or not."

"Actually, I think I'll take up your brilliant suggestion and text it, I'm sure it would make you a lot happier." He smirked knowingly, sliding his sleek back i-phone out of the pocket of his tight denim jeans.

"Why would you agree to something I suggested?" I asked suspiciously, pulling my phone out at the same time, eyes narrowing in his direction.

"Just read it."

_From: Nick_

_Just listen to still in love with you, you'll get all the answers you need from it, trust me :]_

"And how in the world do you think I'm ever going to trust you?" I questioned him, hands attached to my hips sassily.

"Just do it Miley."

- - - - -

Finishing off the contents of my galaxy, I slid my laptop out from under my breath, signing on msn. I haven't been on there for about five months now, being extremely busy, this is the first time I've had to myself in what seems like a life time. About two boxes popped up on my screen, the alert sound ringing in my ears piercingly.

MadHatter0_o: Hola senorita!

SmileyMiley-x: Mad hatter? Really Demi?

MadHatter0_o: Si chica! You should have stayed this morning, hanging out with Selena all the time can get slightly annoying.

SmileyMiley-x: You finally understand my point.

MadHatter0_o: Plus, Joe was about to blurt out Nick's reason, and it would have shocked the life out of both you and Selena! :P

SmileyMiley-x: Unlike you miss Demetria, I enjoy being alive.

MadHatter0_o: Ouch, the full name basis.

SmileyMiley-x: Yeah whatever

MadHatter0_o: Well _somebody's _feeling a little RUDE!

SmileyMiley-x: Thats me … :)

MadHatter0_o: Evil Person!

SmileyMiley-x: Next I'll pretend I care.

MadHatter0_o: -Gasps- I'll get you for that tomorrow, right now I has to go, later!

SmileyMiley-x: Bui Bui xD

I've keeping Nick on hold for the past ten minutes now, so I really just answer him.

MrPresidentxD: Hey

MrPresidentxD: Did you listen to it?

MrPresidentxD: You there?

MrPresidentxD: Are you just purposely blanking me now?

MrPresidentxD Miley?

MrPresidentxD: Miley!

MrPresidentxD: MILEY!!!

SmileyMiley-x: Yes?

MrPresidentxD: Where have you been the past ten minutes I have been apparently talking to myself?

SmileyMiley-x: Talking to Demi and wondering why out of all the birthday emails I got for my sixteenth why it felt like two brothers had forgotten, even though I myself had sent them birthday emails. I pondered for quite some while, until settling on the fact that maybe, just maybe, they were purposely blanking me. Doesn't that line sound familiar Nicholas?

MrPresidentxD: Uhm, is it just me, or has this conversation suddenly got really awkward?

SmileyMiley-x: Actually, its got awkward for you because somebody I know who_ used _to be my best friend, emphasis on past tense, doesn't know how to apologize.

MrPresidentxD: I'm sorry?

SmileyMiley-x: But your not really sorry, your just saying that for the sake of it.

MrPresidentxD: And how exactly would you know what goes on in my mind?

SmileyMiley-x: Because I'm not an idiot, and knowing you for three years, I know exactly how your mind works. But don't worry, I already know you've probably even forgotten who I am. Miley? Does that name sound familiar to you?

MrPresidentxD: I'm sorry, I really am, but I didn't try and apologize for a reason, because I knew that you'd never accept it.

SmileyMiley-x: Well did you ever stop and think that maybe if you didn't apologize at all it would make things worse and from my eyes look like you don't care, which I now know is true.

MrPresidentxD: Will you please just let me explain?

SmileyMiley-x: Err... why would I do that?

MrPresidentxD: Because deep inside you know you still care about me?

SmileyMiley-x: -Laughs Bitterly- Not even in your wildest dreams Nicholas.

MrPresidentxD: Please? Don't you miss us being friends?

SmileyMiley-x: For once, I'm going to be totally honest with you. I used too. After we broke up I cried for two months straight, I wouldn't come out my room, I wouldn't talk to anyone, all I would do was cry. I was practically a zombie. I couldn't get through it without you Nick, but you know what? You weren't there when I needed you the most. Now I've finally moved on, and you can't just casually skip back into my life and expect me to be okay with it? What makes you think I'm going to forgive you so easily.

MrPresidentxD: You used to.

SmileyMiley-x: Exactly Nick, past tense, used too. Not anymore. I'm not that Miley anymore, that Miley died along with any hope she had left. You saw to that. Now this is a new Miley who hates your guts and I don't care how many times you apologize Nick, I will always hate you.

MrPresidentxD: Don't you think thats kinda harsh?

SmileyMiley-x: Don't you think it was kinda harsh for you to abandon me, replace me, and completely wipe me out of your life for a year, then coming back with a fake apology and expecting me to just fall into your arms like I did when you actually cared about me?!

MrPresidentxD: I do care about you.

SmileyMiley-x: Well you have a funny way of showing it.

MrPresidentxD: Your making me hate myself now.

SmileyMiley-x: Good, that makes my rock bottom mood kick itself up a notch in the slightest bit.

MrPresidentxD: You know I'd do anything to redo the past life.

SmileyMiley-x: But you can't. You wrote your future, you made the choices, you took the actions, now you have to deal with the consequences.

MrPresidentxD: And the consequence is losing you forever?

SmileyMiley-x: Exactly.

SmileyMiley-x has signed out

MrPresidentxD: But I love you....

**- - - - -**

**Did Nick just say what I think he just said? Shocker! Well for you, not me :] Excuse the crappiness of my horrible writing...**

**Subscribe on youtube, ./SmileeSunshinex3 I just uploaded the trailer for my story First Encounter...**

**Add me on facebook, .com/RubabAbdi**

**Seven reviews for next chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**F a i l i n g replacement**

**Three**

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! If your going to complain that I took so long to update, its because you guys didn't get seven reviews till now. The faster I get the reviews, the faster I'll update. I downloaded all of Miley's new songs, truly amazing, way better than JB's new ones, love her even more now :]**

Stupid Nick. What makes him think that I'm just going to melt into his arms and forgive him as easily as that? He must've rewired his brain if something like that pops into it. Stupid stupid Nick. Signing in again on msn, I decided I would just notify to never talk to me again, and if he did, I would block him, delete his number, and slap him in public. A small box with the words _You have an offline instant message _popped up on my screen.

MrPresidentxD: But I love you...

I rubbed my eyes, making sure I wasn't hallucinating. I wish I was though, because those four words were clearly flashing on my screen. He said he loves me. Nick Jonas said he loves me. Eight letters, three words, one meaning. I love you. I'm in a daze right now, which is about to change to freaking out.

What am I supposed to say now? I can't face him after this, I can't face him ever again. Because as much as I'll try to deny it, I know I still love Nick Jonas. And you'd think, that knowing he still loves me would make me happy. It doesn't. I can't fall for him. I spent a whole year building myself up, making myself stronger. I'm not going to let those walls I built around my self crumble down just because he said he loves me. I can't. I can't and I won't. First reason, he's still dating Selena. Second reason, I don't trust him anymore. Third and most important reason, I know he'll let me down again. I don't think I can fix myself again. There isn't enough band aids in the world for that. I hate him. But at the same time I love him. Ugh, my life officially sucks.

- - - - -

How did I get dragged into this? Sitting in here with Starbucks with Demi. My last encounter wasn't the most pleasant one, yet here I am, sipping coffee and laughing in a booth with my enemies best friend. Smart Miley, real smart. But of course, if Selena sees the pictures of us together, then she'll be furious, and that would make me extremely happy, which sounds messed up, but you haven't met Selena. I doubt you'll ever meet someone as bitchy as Selena. Ever.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you I invited Joe and Nick to meet us here, Kevin couldn't come, being with Danielle and everything." She said, taking a long gulp of her coffee, peering in to see that its empty, then calling the waiter over to us.

"What?!" I exclaimed, jumping up from my seat and resulting in my coffee spilling all over my top. Could this day get any worse?

"Yeah, I know you and Nick aren't on the best terms at the moments, but I thought maybe you guys could like talk or something." She said, grabbing a bunch of napkins from the table behind us and flicking them at me.

"I have to go Dem, I can't face Nick." I said, dabbing at the coffee stain quickly before it dried up, then zipping my jacket up to make it unnoticeable.

"C'mon Miles, don't you think your overreacting in the smidgiest bit?" She asked, ordering two more coffees quickly before turning back to me, flicking a black lock back.

"He told me he loved me." I told her, slowly running a hand through my curls nervously, tapping my fingers on the table.

"What?! When?!" She exclaimed, jumping up from her seat in a familiar manner as mine. Luckily, she didn't have any coffee to spill over her self like me.

"Last night on msn." I said, grabbing my things off the table and shoving them into my medium sized denim bag.

"What did you say back?" She asked frantically, pulling my bag away from mine and plopping it behind her.

"He'd signed off, now give me my bag back." I said, quickly glancing over out the window, only to see Joe and Nick's car parked, them approaching the door. "Demi!"

"No way, this is the perfect way for you guys to get back together." She grinned mischievously, waving at them and seating herself back down.

"Demi, give me my damn bag!" I yelled, nervously taking another peek at the door which they were by now walking through. "Anyway, you know he's dating Selena." I added quietly as they approached us.

"Dating Selena?" She threw me a confused glance, her tone hushed as they Joe screamed our names across the room. "He's not dating Selena."

"Hey guys!" Joe squealed, slipping into a seat next to Demi. Yes, squealed. Joseph Adam Jonas squealed. Don't even ask.

"Hey." I said in a monotone, slumping down into my seat while occasionally glaring at Demi.

"Geez Miles, thanks for such an enthusiastic welcome!" He sneered, sarcasm practically dripping from his words.

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath, shifting over in my seat as Nick decided to sit next to me. Whoopie! Sarcasm intended.

"Joe, do you want to know a secret?" Her eyes gleamed with deviousness, as she quickly whispered something into his ears after he nodded fiercely.

"Really?" He asked in delight, taking Demi's untouched coffee and taking a long gulp.

"Yeah, so you know what we have to do now?" She asked him slowly, like someone would talk to a very small child, trying to make him understand.

"We have to go to Pinkberry?" He asked, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Exactly, lets go!" She exclaimed, springing to her feet and dragging Joe out with her, skipping as she hit fresh air. I watched a small smirk creep up on Nick's face as he watched there exit, slowly turning to me.

"Hey Miley." His velvety voice spoke out, his hands resting on his lap, as he fiddled with his purity ring, a nervous habit he never got rid of.

"Hi Nick." I said quietly, dropping my gaze to the ground, my hands curled up around my coffee cup, five words flashing in my mind. _What's going to happen now? _

**- - - - -**

**Yeah. I know crap, and short. Which makes it double crap, but I promise it'll get better. Next chapter is about there, uhm, **_**interesting**_ **talk. Lol. Seven reviews for next chapter pleaseee. Niley is on its way 3 **

**Stalk me on twitter;; **.com/RainbowSmileex3


	4. Chapter 4

Failing Replacement

Four

A/N: I know I know, long wait. I'm sorry, but I didn't have a computer so I couldn't write the chapters. Its fixed now, so I'm back. Faster updates, I'll try. Starting a new you tube series soon, anyone good with Sony Vegas willing to do an intro for me? Be awesome if you could. I was going to have this quite light and amusing, but its about time this story got serious, so this chapter is pretty intense, next chapter should probably be pointless Niley fluff, just the way you like it! Impressions readers, STILL waiting for my beta, I had it done ages ago. Abandoned readers, whattup with the low reviews? Trainwreck readers, waiting for a review, I have it done. Me Without You readers, waiting for three reviews, when I get those I'll write it. Yeah, so schools pretty hectic, but I'm trying my best to juggle homework, stories, tutoring, and hockey. Lastly, if you guys would go follow me on twitter, that be amazing, I really want Fifty followers, but I seem to be stuck on forty five. Bad luck ehh? Read the authors note at the bottom, extremely life threating important ;D

"Can we talk?" He asked after an intense silence, head snapping up as he nervously scratched the back of his curly head.

"We are talking." I replied in a monotone, my eyes fixated on a very interesting coffee cup. Sarcasm intended.

He shook his head, soft brown curls swaying in motion. "Somewhere more private." He said, letting his hands drop into his lap and fiddle with the purity ring adorning his finger.

"Alright" I nodded.

(Fifteen minutes later, Nick's room)

I leaned against his wall, pressing my messy locks against it, and squeezed my eyes shut, a few tears slipping out and trickling down my porcelain skin. I let out a small sigh, making no effort to acknowledge Nick, who was anxiously hovering over me, or the tears dripping down my face.

"Is everything okay?" He asked softly, reaching out and brushing my tears away with the pad of this thumb, his cool hand dragging against my flustered skin.

"No Nick, everything is not okay, its far from okay!" My voice rose in a mixture of anger and sorrow, as jerked his hand away from me and pushed a few stray strand back angrily. "You told me you loved me." My voice softened as these six words escaped my lips. "How could you tell me you loved me? Just when my life was finally beginning to improve, you came back into the picture! Why? Why are you trying to make me miserable Nick? If you really loved me, you would get the hell out my life and put me out my misery!"

"W-what?" He managed to stuttered out, breath getting caught in his throat, hurt evidently drew across his face.

"Do you know what makes it a whole lot worse! I still love you! Yes Nick, I love you, even now, a year later, after all the hurt you put me through, after you abandoned me, after you replaced me, even after you never bothered to see if I was getting on okay, when you clearly know how broken I felt. Did you ever? No, Nick, you didn't." I cried, cradling my tear stained face in my arms and slid down the wall, hugging my knees against my chest, my sobs muffled in to my arms.

He opened his mouth, to try and say something, anything, hoping that maybe there was something that would make the current situation better.

"There is nothing you can say that will make this alright, there's nothing you can do that will make _us _alright again!" I protested through my sobs, trying to hold back the spilling tears and succeeding in no way possible.

He looked up at me with sorrowful eyes, tears welling up in them, with a glimmer of regret shining in them. "I'm sorry Miley." He finally managed to choke out, his voice ragged and hoarse. "I know thats not much, but I don't know what to anymore." He dropped to the ground next to me, his brown eyes meeting my blue ones. "I screwed up." A single leaked out of his warm brown eyes and trickled down his cheek, leaving a glimmering trail in its place. He made no effort to wipe it away.

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly, swiping the back of my hand against my face roughly, in order to wipe away my tears. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them down to my lap, his own hand gently brushing against my face, tingles left where he made contact with me.

"Because I let you down." He let out a small breath, his hand leaving mine and anxiously running through his curls, a torn expression wiped across his face. "If you want me to leave you alone, I will." He added, flinching at his words and breaking eye contact with me, fixating his gaze on his hands.

I gulped, trying to swallow the painful feeling developing in my throat. "I don't know, I'm just so confused." I whimpered, pushing my hair back and fighting back the tears threatening to fall again.

He nodded, in the way that I knew only Nick would understand. He didn't push the subject, because he knew that even I myself didn't have the answers yet. Two muscular arms wrapped around me and he pulled me into a warm hug, soothingly rubbing my back as I let my tears fall again, nuzzling into his chest. "Why is everything so complicated?" I mumbled.

"Just feels like life's against you." He commented, tenderly stroking my hair, his fingers lingering in my hair.

"Exactly, it feels like everyone hates you and just wants to make your life miserable. No one ever said this was the price you'd have to pay." I whimpered, letting more tears fall onto his shirt, his arms tightly wrapped around me as I continued to sob into his chest.

"It seems like that, but no one could ever hate you Miley. Trust me, I tried, all I ever achieved was loving you even more than I did at the start, which is practically impossible." He let out a bitter laugh, his hands stopping and tangling themselves in my messy locks.

I inhaled a deep breath, gently pulling away from Nick and wiping away the tear stains marked across my face. Good thing I was wearing waterproof mascara ehh? "I'm done." I nodded with what I hoped passed as a smile, my hands still intertwined with his.

"I-I don't mean to upset you or anything..." His voice trailed off as he nervously scratched the back of his curly head, glancing at me nervously.

"Go for it, I don't think I have any tears left in me." I said, half joking and half serious.

"How do you feel about me?" He asked slowly, as if he was pondering of each one, wondering if I would lash out at him again. Frankly, though many of you might disagree, I don't think he deserved hearing exactly what I'd thought of him this past year. Note I'm using past tense. I think maybe its time to forgive and forget.

"I don't know Nick, I have a mixture of feelings towards you and I can't seem to figure them out." I told him honestly, eyes tracing up and down our laced hands.

"I understand, and... I'm sorry." He said, and I could here the sincerity in his voice. I knew this time he wasn't saying it for the sake of forgiveness, he actually meant it, for this first time in a year, Nick was actually sorry about something. Wow.

"Why? You've always been there for me." I said, my mind rewinding back to the past three years. It was very true, he was always there for me, even if he thought I was overreacting, or if it was my own fault, he always comforted me.

"But the time came when you needed me the most and I wasn't there." He reminded, regret evidently flashing in his warm brown eyes.

"Now who's being negative?" I laughed, tucking a stray lock behind me ear, a happy smile drew across my tear stained face.

Then he kissed me. Yeah, I know what your thinking, kinda out of the blue ehh? I felt him smiling in to the kiss, his arms around my waist. Entangling my hands into his curls, somehow we ended up lying down, him on top of me. To any onlooker, this would have probably looked extremely wrong, but what do they know? His hands traveled up my top, the feeling of his hands on my bare skin tingling, white hot electric shocks running up and down my spine.

A few minutes later, we were in the exact same position, but his shirt was now off, and we were in the middle of a intense make out session. Drawing circles on his bare back, I knew I was driving him crazy, as his hands reached the strap of my bra. Lingering over them for a second, he quickly moved past them. Inwardly I breathed out the breath I had been holding. Pulling away for half a second to get needed oxygen, our lips landed together once again, his lips moving in unison with mine, our tongues twisted together in a fierce battle. The taste of his lips was driving me insane, my hands once again reached his curls, tangling my fingers in them, loving the softness of them brushing against my fingers. We both pulled away at almost exactly the same time for oxygen, his warm brown eyes penetrating deeply into my blue ones.

"Miley." He breathed out, chest rising up and down from lack of air. "I wanna get back with you."

- - - - -

-Insert insane scream here- Right, not gonna say much about next chapter, but fair warning, its pretty cliché. Anyway, first, you guys need to review. Second next chapter is the last chapter, tear. Last, did you guys read Miley's tweet about Peter Pan? That just SCREAMS Niley!! Oh, and I'm thinking about doing a Q&A, so you guys can get to know me better, so send me your questions on twitter, here, or you tube. All links should be on my profile, if not, tell me in a REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Failing Replacement**

**Five**

**A/N: Okay, I know its been like three weeks since I updated this story, but its harder than it looks to write like six different stories, AND juggle stupid school work. So yeah, blame school for late updates. Two things I need to make clear. No, I haven't found my damn USB. I've given up, so I'm rewriting all the chapters I lost. Yay. And yes, that was meant to be said in a real dull tone. Yes, this is the last chapter. Because this was a FIVE SHOT. Frankly I'm sick of drama, and this story needs a happy ending desperately. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I've only had about two reviews for Stone Cold, and I worked really hard on that. Everyone who reviews will get virtual cookies, hint hint ;D**

**This chapter is dedicated to some of my amazing twitter friends, rubyy101, godmusiclife, kiki_rose, EriiinxD, DUDEitsADDIE, and shizshiz. Follow them! And also, follow me, RainbowSmileex3, I _really _want 300 followers :)**

"W-what?" I managed to choke out, not sure I'd heard him clearly.

"I wanna get back together Miles, I love you, why isn't that enough?" He exclaimed, reaching out and softly caressing my cheek, his warm brown eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm scared Nick." I whimpered under his touch, shivers shooting up my spine. Yeah, I wanted to get back together with him, and hearing he loved me sounded so beautiful, but... every things moving to fast, and I'm just plain terrified.

"What are you scared of?" He asked, his hand moving down from my cheek and to my lips, gently tracing them with the tip of his finger. Is he purposely trying to tempt me or something?

"I'm scared of getting hurt. I don't think I could go through what I did last time." A single tear trickled down my cheek and landed on his finger, a layer of tears adorning my blue orbs.

He pressed his lips together tightly, fighting back the tears threatening to fall out his beautiful brown eyes. "I'm sorry... and I know that probably doesn't make any difference, but I really am sorry that I made you feel this way.

"Promise you won't leave me again?" I whispered, letting my hands drop into my lap. Maybe Nick's right, he loves me doesn't me? And I'm more than certain that I love him. What happened to the saying love conquers all? Well its sitting right in front of me and I'm about to break its heart.

A glimmer of hope shone in his eyes, as he reached out and pulled my hands out my lap, lightly lacing them through his. "I promise Mi, I won't leave you."

"Prove it." A hint of amusement was traceable in my voice, wondering if he would catch on to my demand.

"How?" He asked, a small smile adorning his face.

"Kiss me." I breathed out, closing the small space hanging between our lips before he had a chance to answer. His arms almost instantly moved to my waist, his soft curls pressed up against my skin. My hands moved up and wrapped themselves around his neck, bringing myself closer to him, which I doubt was possible. His hands found their way to the hem of my top, my skin prickling as his cool hands traveled up my top, tracing small circles on my bare skin. A guilty smile crept up on my face as his tongue entered my mouth. He pushed me backwards against his bed, my head landing with a soft thud on his pillow.

"How do we always seem to end up in this position?" He asked, a slight space between us as he hovered over me.

"Because I love kissing you, why else?" A small laugh escaped my lips as I pulled him down beside me, ours hands still intertwined.

"Yeah, well I love kissing you too." He chuckled, grabbing the side of his bed for support as he suddenly stood up, offering me a hand. I grabbed it, as he wrapped his free arm around my waist and helped me up to my feet. "So what does this make us?" He asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled around us with the question I'd been dieing to ask.

"What do you want this to make us?" I asked after pondering over my answer, letting my gaze drop from eye contact, fixating it on a very interesting stain marked on the floor, probably by Joe.

"You know what I want this to make us, but do you want this to make us what I want this to make us?" He questioned, trying to meet my gaze in a failing attempt.

"I do, its just..." I started to say, my voice trailing off as I decided not to tell him and instead fiddling with my fingers nervously.

"Its just what?" He prompted, sensing something was wrong as he lifted my head up and met my withering gaze.

I inwardly inhaled a deep breath, and built my nerves up to tell him my problem. "What did Demi mean when she said you and Selena aren't dating?"

"Exactly that, Selena and I aren't dating, we never dated." He confirmed.

"But you still have feelings for her" I reminded him, a twinge of jealousy shooting through me as I remembered all the 'nelena' pictures I'd been seeing in the magazines and gossip sites I hated, but still seemed to read.

"First, I'm going to deny that whatever you say-"

"Because you know its true" I interrupted him, hating the damn feeling of jealousy. It was these kind of things that usually got us into our fights.

"Second..." He completely ignored what I'd just said and continued to ramble on. "I can never love her, even if I tried, and last, you still have feelings for Justin, you dated him for like nine months, when I never actually dated Selena, but I didn't say anything."

"You just did though." I pointed out, holding back the urge to tell him that they were two completely different things, because I knew I was wrong. I never really looked at his point of view, sucks for me.

"Miley!" He exclaimed in frustration, gritting his teeth together and trying to hold back his very obvious annoyance with me.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I guess I never saw it from your point of view." I decided I might as well give up seeing as I knew I was being unfair, releasing a sigh I'd been holding in.

His anger left almost as quickly as it had appeared, a smile gracing his lips as I apologized. "Thank you for finally realizing I was right Mi." He said jokingly, gently entwining our hands. "But you don't have to apologize, I shouldn't be mad at you for telling me how you feel."

I nodded absentmindedly, my thoughts somewhere else.

"So back to the question I asked before, what does this make us?" He repeated his previous question, oblivious to the fact that this is exactly what I'd just been thinking about.

"What do you want this to make us?" Saying this was a risk, because there was a chance I would seriously piss him off by saying this again, but whatever.

"Miley, I'm serious." He groaned at my response, his head snapping to meet my gaze with an annoyed glare.

"And so am I." I grinned, pushing my fringe out my eyes, his piercing glare burning through me.

He released a sigh of frustration, letting his gaze drop to the ground. "You know exactly what I want this to make us."

"Thank you for being so nice to me Nicholas." I crossed my arms against my chest, faking to be hurt. Well frankly, I was slightly hurt inside, but I wasn't intending to show him that.

"You are the most difficult person I have ever met." He complained, rolling his eyes at me expressively. "I wanna get back together with you Mi, and I need to know if you _want _to get back together or not."

"I..." Do I want this? Of course I want this, shut up brain, seriously, just shut up. I love him, why _wouldn't _ I want to. Oh yeah, because he broke my heart. Not only that, but he threw it to the ground, stamped on it till he broke it into a million pieces, then left it lying on the ground for passer-byes to tread on. That _really _shows how much he cares. Then again, everyone makes mistakes, and how can I possibly expect Nick to be perfect when I'm not myself.

"I want to." I finished off, building up the courage to lift my head up and meet his penetrating gaze.

"Are you sure?" His voice softened as he recognized the fear in mine.

"Don't make me think about this any longer Nick, just accept my damn decision go!" I joked, lightly lacing my hand through his.

"Okay, fine Miss Miley, I will support your decision." He chuckled, his hand sliding around my waist, as he planted a tender kiss on my lips.

"I love you." He brought his mouth to my ear, softly whispering, his hot breath tickling the back of my neck.

"I love you too." A content smile graced my lips, as I felt the warmth of his lips pressed against mine.

**Yeah, crappy ending. Whatever, just review and make me happy, and I MIGHT consider carrying on this story xoxo**


End file.
